one shot
by KiKu MaTsUMoTo
Summary: un breve relato de lo que pudoi haber pasado poco antes de que albert se presentara como el tio abuelo william ¿que pensaba?¿cuales eran sus planes?...el summary es pesimo, pero espero les guste lo escrito


_El sol caía a plomo bajo el azul cielo tan característico de esa temporada, el atardecer se acercaba y el aun se afanaba en la ingrata tarea de hacer leña, la necesitaba para pasar la noche en el bosque, como tantas otras veces. Se paso el dorso de la mano por la frente, debía seguir adelante y aprovechar la luz del día, gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su desnudo dorso, siguiendo las formas de su musculoso cuerpo, cubierto solo por ese viejo pantalón de mezclilla, compañero de tantas aventuras_

_¡Prack! El golpe de el hacha sobre el grueso tronco encontró eco en la distancia, mientras continuaba la labor no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a otros tiempos, aquellos en que estar de noche en el bosque le habían permitido rescatarla de una muerte segura, o cuando después de haberla adoptado permaneció al pendiente de sus necesidades, calladamente y en secreto, o esa noche, en que perdida la memoria ella lo busco incansablemente hasta encontrarlo para brindarle un techo en el cual `permanecer hasta recuperarse del todo….¡Cuanto deseaba volver a verla!, volver a cabalgar juntos…pero ya no sería tan fácil, una vez que se reuniera con George, el dejaría de ser solo Albert para convertirse en William Albert Andrew, Heredero y patriarca de la familia más rica de todo el país…¿Qué pensaría ella cuando lo supiera? Una sombra de temor cruzo por su mente al pensar que se alejara para siempre creyendo que solo fue víctima de una burla de parte de él al fingir ser alguien que no existía. Agito la cabeza negándose a aceptar una idea tan dolorosa_

_¡Prack! Otra descarga sobre el tronco le sirvió de desahogo a su temor, los rayos del sol ya empezaban a calar en la firme piel de su cuerpo, que adquirió el dorado color del trigo maduro, una vez mas pensó en ella…¿sería capaz de revelarle la profundidad de sus sentimientos?¿podría encontrar en ella la misma respuesta?. Cerró los ojos para imaginar otros tan verdes como el bosque que tanto amaba, recordó sus labios rojos y se imagino lo que sería poder saborearlos una y otra vez…podía verla corriendo colina arriba, la falda de su vestido volando al viento dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas…un travieso pensamiento cruzo por su mente al imaginarla con otros atuendos menos aniñados, algo más de acuerdo a la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido, mas ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo, con algo de escote y una vez más se dio cuenta de cuánto la deseaba, ¡si, la deseaba! Como su esposa, su compañera, el molde en el cual dar forma al fruto de ese amor desmedido que lo atenazaba cada vez más_

_¡Prack! Un golpe más, esta vez muy fuerte termino por convertir en astillas el grueso tronco…definitivamente esa clase de pensamientos no eran saludables para su estado emocional…sentía como si los rayos del sol hubiesen atravesado su piel para hacer elevar la temperatura de su sangre…tenía que arreglar su situación sentimental rápidamente, o irse a vivir al polo norte. El ruido de la corriente del riachuelo era una invitación que no podía desoír, volvió sus ojos para comprobar que tenia leña suficiente para sus necesidades, finalmente comprobó que había logrado su objetivo y volvió a secarse el sudor que bajaba por su frente hasta su rostro, tomó un poco de agua y permitió que con ella se apagara un poco de ese fuego interior que de vez en cuando le causaba estragos. Definitivamente, hoy estaba peor que otros días, se encamino al riachuelo deseando que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente fría, lo cual, afortunadamente era posible. Por un momento pensó en meterse con todo y pantalón, pero se detuvo…¿Por qué no darse una última libertad? se sentó y quito los zapatos y calcetines que calzaba, desabrochó el cinto asi como los pantalones y el resto de su vestimenta y se despojo de ellos, dejando al descubierto su bello y perfecto cuerpo que respiro por cada poro el aroma del bosque. Con una agilidad envidiable se lanzo de cabeza al rio y se zambullo en las cristalinas aguas, pronto surcaba las mismas con vigorosas brazadas permitiendo que el liquido se deslizara por sus varoniles formas, escuchando como el viento que se colaba entre los arboles susurraba el nombre de ella. Recorrió una, dos, tres veces lo ancho del rio inútilmente, su cuerpo ardía no solo por fuera, su piel gritaba como fiera enjaulada, solo pensar en ella le provocaba reacciones inusitadas en él. Dándose por vencido salió del rio, su cuerpo escurriendo, casi podía sentir como el agua se evaporaba en su dorso, se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir para hallar descanso a sus febriles pensamientos. Finalmente y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo logro distraerse en otras cosas, había que tomar decisiones importantes, trascendentales. Como jefe de la familia Andrew se esperaba que tomara no solo las riendas de su vida, sino de las de toda la familia, y esa no era una idea que le agradara mucho, visto desde ese punto, solo había algo que le impulsaba a ser el paso definitivo: Como William Albert Andrew podía luchar para que Candy formara parte de su vida, pero no como su hija adoptiva, sino como su esposa, y si la tía abuela o alguien más hiciera el intento de oponerse, tendría que enfrentarlo, y el haría valer su autoridad como patriarca que era de los Andrew._

_Recordó con un poco de incertidumbre que esa mañana George le había comentado que Sara y su hijo habían pedido ser recibidos por Madame Elroy, acerca de la posibilidad de que Neil contrajera matrimonio. Albert no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por la pobre desdichada en quien había puesto los ojos, en fin, eso permitiría que por un tiempo dejaran a Candy en paz, de ser asi, hasta seria generoso regalándole a Neil su viaje de bodas. Ahora tenía que pensar en un posible candidato para que contrajera matrimonio con Elisa, y eso no iba a ser naaada fácil…Y hablando de sentar cabeza, ya era hora de que Archie y Annie finalmente formalizaran su relación de una vez por todas. Estaba seguro de que Candy se alegraría mucho al ver a su mejor amiga felizmente casada_

_Candy…Candy, su recuerdo volvió a golpearlo con fuerza reavivando la maraña de emociones que experimentaba al pensar en ella, el grito desesperado de su cuerpo y de su sangre clamando por ella, por su cercanía, por poder descubrirse ante ella no solo como su amigo y protector, sino como el hombre que quería pasar toda la vida a su lado_

_-¡Pronto Candy!, muy pronto nada podrá separarnos_

_Con esto en mente empezó a prepararse para una nueva etapa en su vida, de ahí en adelante su vida errante quedaba en el pasado, una etapa se abría ante él, llena de responsabilidades, pero también de experiencias que formarían su futuro, un nombre, un prestigio, formado de lo que había sido y lo que quería llegar a ser, en resumen, un hombre nuevo, no solo el heredero de un nombre, sino un gran ser humano. De ahora en adelante, Albert quedaba atrás, de ahí en más seria WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW_


End file.
